KHS 4 Life
by NiteSmile Clover Rhapsody
Summary: It's Kingdom Hearts. Retold in true gangsta fashion. Full summary inside.
1. Genesis

KHS 4 LIFE

By: NiteSmile Clover Rhapsody

**Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Well, I own a copy of the game, but that's it.**

**Summary: It's Kingdom Hearts. Retold in true gangsta fashion. Yes, you read that right. Inspired by a conversation with my mate about the wanna-be gangstas at our school. Note that this story will leave some parts out, and will be written assuming that you, the reader, has already played and beaten the first Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful place by the name of the Destiny Islands. It was a most wonderful land of white sand beaches and crystal clear waters. The island's citizens lived happily with one another in peace. It was, in short, a short of heaven on earth.

Unfortunately, the local children were bored and didn't appreciate the nice world they lived in. It was a tad on the uneventful side. They decided to "spice things up" a little bit so they formed a gang: They became the Destiny Islands Crips. They did everything that a real gang would do. At least, everything that a real gang could do on an island. They stood on the street corners, doing nothing in general, just getting in people's way and making them upset. They tagged various houses and buildings with their logos. They were the hardest wanna-bes around.

Then, one fateful day, tragedy struck. One of the young gang members, Tidus, was tragically gunned down in a drive-by shooting. From a boat. Shame. The event got some of the others thinking. There had to be more to their lives than what they were living now. So, three of them decided to leave their gang ties behind and go out and see what the world had to offer. They started to build a raft and planned to use it to sail all 'round the world. They worked and worked on it until it was finally ready to set sail. The young adventurers were euphoric. However, Fate had a different plan in store for them.

One the eve of the maiden voyage, a sudden storm began to brew over the island in the dark of night. Sora, one of the wanna-bes who was set to sail on the raft noticed and immediately got up to investigate. He got to the island and noticed that his buddies Riku and Kairi were on the island as well. He went to look for them when suddenly, small, black monsters appeared. They wore red bandanas and when Sora saw them, he gasped. The monsters were the arch-enemies of Crips everywhere, the dreaded Bloods. Sora pulled out his glock, (all gangstas have one) and shot at them, though the bullets did no harm.

Frustrated, Sora gave up, running across a bridge to a smaller island where Riku stood. The boy begged and pleaded for his friend to come with him to safety. Riku refused. He stood there bravely, spouting nonsense about the doors to other worlds opening and not being afraid of the darkness. Sora was deathly afraid of the darkness; he still slept with a nightlight. A pool of darkness formed beneath the two and proceeded to swallow them. Riku was nowhere to be found. Sora reappeared just fine with a spiffy new sword that looked like a key. This weapon proved to be much more efficient against the Bloods than his gun, so he used that to kill a few of them. He was doing pretty well until...

The Blood Boss showed up.

Sora faced him valiantly with his new sword and, after a long battle, finally wound up beating him. Sadly, with the defeat of the Big Boss came the destruction of Sora's island home and everything he had known and loved.


	2. Traverse Town

KHS 4 LIFE

By:NiteSmile Clover Rhapsody

**Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Well, I own a copy of the game, but that's it.**

**Summary: It's Kingdom Hearts. Retold in true gangsta fashion. Yes, you read that right. Inspired by a conversation with my mate about the wanna-be gangstas at our school. Note that this story will leave some parts out, and will be written assuming that you, the reader, has already played and beaten the first Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

PART II: Traverse Town

The young Crip woke up in a new world. Tall buildings punctuated the skyline of the peaceful town. Sora liked the place already. It had a nice, homey feeling to it, warm and cozy. Just like a sleeping puppy. The grandeur and awe of the big city soon took a back seat. Sora wanted answers. What happened to his home? His posse? Just where the hell was he? He had to know.

So, he walked into one of the stores where he was greeted warmly by Cid, the store's owner.

"Hey kid, how's it going? Name's Cid. Ya wanna buy some crack?" Cid was the town's local and friendly, although odd, drug dealer. "N-no, I'm good." Sora politely declined. He didn't do crack. Like a real gangsta, weed was more his bag. "Well then what do you want? I've got everything and I'm here to please."

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Sure can. You're in Traverse Town." Sora thought for awhile. He had never heard of the place. He started to ask another question when Cid's demeanor suddenly changed. "Look here. Either buy somethin' or get the hell out. I'm not here to answer all your questions. I ain't no damn tour guide." He snapped.

"Okay, I'm going." Sora turned to leave then stopped. "Last question, I swear. Have you seen anybody dressed like me around? Just curious." He pointed to his light blue attire and Cid shook his head. "Nope. But look around town, you may find someone else dressed like that." Sora nodded. "Thanks Cid." He called as he left.

Sora walked around the whole town for a little more than an hour. He was walking around, minding his own business when all of a sudden, more Bloods appeared before him. Rage filled the young boy and in his fury, he tried to shoot them. Then he remembered that that wouldn't do anything, so he used his sword. After hacking through a plethora of enemies, he made his way back to Cid's place.

"Hey, you're back! Wanna buy some cra-"

"NO! I don't want to buy any crack!" Sora was furious. "I walked around the whole** FREAKIN'** town, nearly got killed by a bunch of monsters and ruined my good shoes and all you want to know is if I want to buy some crack?!" Cid nodded, unaffected by Sora's anger.

"It's my job man."

Sora threw his arms up in disgust, then narrowing his eyes, pointed to Cid. "I hope you die." He said coldly, storming out of the store afterward. His day was going terrible.

It would only get worse.


	3. The True Gangster

KHS 4 LIFE

By: NiteSmile Clover Rhapsody

**Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Well, I own a copy of the game, but that's it.**

**Summary: It's Kingdom Hearts. Retold in true gangsta fashion. Yes, you read that right. Inspired by a conversation with my mate about the wanna-be gangstas at our school. Note that this story will leave some parts out, and will be written assuming that you, the reader, has already played and beaten the first Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**PART III: The True Gangster**

As Sora, stepped out of the store, he was met by the most notorious man in all of Traverse Town. "So, you're the new kid I've been hearing about?" Sora nodded slowly and looked at him. He wore a crisp black suit and atop his head sat a pinstripe fedora. In one hand he held a black cane with a lion's head top. His other hand rested in his pocket.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. "My apologies." The man tipped his hat. "The name's Leon." "Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you." Sora waved and started to walk away.

**"HOLD IT."**

Leon's voice cut through the still air like a gunshot and Sora halted in mid-step. Leon stepped closer and examined him. "Light blue...nice colour. You wouldn't happen to be one of those," he paused slightly. "Crips, now would you?" "Yeah but-" Sora started to explain when Leon winced. "Ooh, see now that's a problem." He began. "See, I don't particularly care for the presence of 'gangstas' in my town. Sora arched a brow. "Your town?" Leon nodded. "Yeah, my town. You gotta problem with that?" he asked. Sora shook his head.

Leon truly did run the entire town. He had power and no one was stupid enough to go against that power. If Leon ordered someone to cut off their own leg, the only questions that would be asked were "Which leg?" and "What should I use to do it?" He got everything he wanted nine times out of ten. One time out of ten, somebody conveniently "disappeared."

"No offense sir, but you look gangsta-ish yourself." Sora said. Leon quickly corrected him. "No, no no no no. I'm not a gangsta. I am a gangster, there's a difference, get it right." "Sorry." Sora promptly apologized.

"See, I'm in the Mafia and I happen to run this particular world. There's no place here for punks like you. It'd be," Leon stopped and searched for the right word. "tragic if something happened to you." He looked to his right as he said this and Sora swore he saw him talking to somebody else. "But, I have nowhere to go..." Sora said meekly. Leon tsked. "Ya know, I feel sorry for you, so I'll help you out. Keep your eyes on the hat."

He took off his fedora and pitched it high into the air. Sora followed it with his gaze. Leon moved in quickly and cracked Sora over the skull with his cane, knocking the boy out cold. He caught his hat on his head and stood silently until two of his bodyguards/henchmen, the Turks Reno and Rude walked up behind him.

"Bring him." He ordered.

"Then what do we do with him?" Rude asked as he picked up Sora and hauled the boy over his shoulder.

Leon didn't answer. Instead, he turned without another word and headed towards his hideout with his posse and a very unconscious Sora in tow.


	4. The Agreement

KHS 4 LIFE

By: NiteSmile Clover Rhapsody

**Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Well, I own a copy of the game, but that's it.**

**Summary: It's Kingdom Hearts. Retold in true gangsta fashion. Yes, you read that right. Inspired by a conversation with my mate about the wanna-be gangstas at our school. Note that this story will leave some parts out, and will be written assuming that you, the reader, has already played and beaten the first Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

PART IV: THE AGREEMENT

"Yo Boss! He's wakin' up!"

Sora woke up and found the red-headed Turk standing before him, his arms crossed. "Leave him there," Leon momentarily glanced up at Sora before he returned to his magazine. "The cement still has to dry." Sora looked at his feet and noticed they were sitting in a tub of already drying cement. "H-hey! What's this?!" he asked. Leon looked at one of his other henchmen Tseng.

"It is our duty as the Mafia to erase people like you. Our boss," Tseng motioned toward Leon before continuing. "only wishes to make our town a better place." He explained. "And getting rid of me will do that?" Sora asked, struggling a little bit. The Mafiosos nodded. "It's bad enough with the Heartless runnin' around." Reno said.

"The Heartless?" Sora was confused.

"Yeah. Those things that randomly appear around town." Rude added. "The Bloods?!" Sora exclaimed. "If that's what you wanna call them, yeah." Leon said. "They killed my posse. I have to defeat them." Sora told them. Leon seemed to perk up when he heard this."

"Is that so?" he set down his magazine and walked over to Sora. "You want revenge, don't you?" Sora nodded slowly and Leon smirked.

"I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse." He started "You take care of those Heartless and I'll let you live. How does that sound?" Sora was weary. "You'd better just accept it." Reno advised, lighting a cigarette.

Sora felt like he had no choice. Either he did what they wanted him to do or he would be swimming with the fishes.

"Fine" Sora reluctantly agreed to Leon's terms. "Good." Leon looked over his shoulder at Rude. "Get him out of there." Rude didn't move. "Why are you standing there?" Leon asked. Rude shrugged. "I don't know how to get him out of there." Reno nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Usually, when we use the cement shoes, whoever's in them doesn't get out."

"Oh right." Leon couldn't think of a single time anybody had escaped his nefarious Mafia ways. "Well, just let it dry, then like, chisel him out or something like that."

They waited for hours for the cement to dry. (Leon was notoriously frugal and always brought the cheapest cement he could find.) Then they had to wait another hour and a half for Reno and Rude to successfully free Sora from his cementy prison.

"Okay." Leon began. "The Heartless have been running rampant in our town for too long." Sora raised his hand. "What?"

"Why don't you just kill them?"

"I'm getting to that part. Just shutup." Leon continued. "Now, we've tried to kill them. We've used concrete shoes, cyanide, T.N.T."

Sora raised his hand again and Leon ignored him. "Neckties, we've tried contracts and even my personal favourite, high voltage. Nothing worked." Sora raised his hand once more and Leon snapped.

"All right, that's it. Do it again. I dare you. Raise your hand. Do it ONE MORE AGAIN and I will fucking have your hand cut off. You hear me?"

Sora nodded meekly and put his hand down. "Thank you. Now, run along and go kill a bunch of Heartless for us."

"How?" Sora asked. Leon shrugged. "Well, there's really only one way to really beat them. Some kind of magical key. But, you probably don't have one of those, so just run around aimlessly until they kill you." "Is this the magical key?" Sora pulled out his sword and showed it off.

"Well I'll be damned." Leon started.

"He's got the Keyblade." Tseng said quietly.

"The Keyblade? How unoriginal." Sora scoffed at the name of his weapon. "Look, you can call it whatever you want to, just go out there and kill every Heartless in sight." Leon ordered.

"Okey pokey."

Sora slung the Keyblade over his shoulder and Leon and his crew watched as he left. Tseng shook his head. "He won't last." Leon shrugged and started to read his magazine again.

"That's not my problem."


End file.
